


Prince of the Midnight Hour

by Tamuril



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Severus Snape-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril/pseuds/Tamuril
Summary: Poems inspired by the various relationships between Severus Snape and others, implied and/or explicitly stated, in the books.
Relationships: Eileen Prince & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Tobias Snape, Severus Snape & Voldemort
Kudos: 10





	1. Brutal Creation

**Author's Note:**

> While not expressing violence, per se, there are heavy implications of it in this work. Severus is a child: lost, confused, and damaged.

Colors of my rainbow 

Painted with the brushes

Of those violent strokes.

Wanting to believe

That each brutal touch

Was a disguised affection.

I was the canvas

And the shapes upon it

Named in dying innocence. 

My dreams became wells

Of failing hope's light

Dissolving in hidden tears. 

No exhibition to display

The talented painter's skill

Of his cruel masterpiece .


	2. Fairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship between child Severus and his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a few things that I want to work on, but wanted to have it committed here to work on later.  
> Enjoy!

Stories in moonlight 

Of a hero, the lost prince

Who defeats the dragon.

The beautiful princess,

A light in darkness 

Love as pure sunlight.

When the monster 

Near us roared, 

These tales woven--

I wanted to believe

In their simple truth,

That you'd be saved. 

As I grew,

The stories ended, 

Secret lessons begun.

Wanting to know much,

But mostly when your

Secret hopes were lost. 


End file.
